


Paradise and Heaven

by SilverLinings



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Paradise AU, also grossly cute, but somewhat sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paradise is the Heaven that they had dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise and Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoiler to the Maze Runner and Death Cure. 
> 
> Not too bad though, I don't think.

Paradise was rough at the start, the Gladers all taking a long time to adjust, to relax, to find themselves again but, slowly, things came together. Thomas assumed it was like what Alby had done, slowly bringing everyone together, starting over and creating a new life. **  
**

It took them what could have been weeks to get things together but eventually everything was in place. There was plenty of hunting deep in the woods, a body of water down the hill that had plenty of fish in it. A couple of the gladers recognized a few plants, deeming them safe for consumption. No one died from eating them so Thomas shrugged it off, ‘what the hell’ he muttered to most things anymore.

People fell into place, the remaining Gladers and girls of group B grew closer together.

Especially Thomas and Minho.

The two of them beat around the bush for a long time. At the beginning Thomas was sure he was in love with Brenda, went parading around with her on his arm and a grin on his face, time went on though and it got tiring, he didn’t quite seem to care anymore. Later he had a couple of flings with the other girls, all of those crashing and burning fairly quick, he just wasn’t happy.

Everyone else saw that Thomas was only ever really happy with Minho. They were hunting partners, backing each other up on things. Always together through whatever happened, keeping each other safe, grounded, whole.

“Why don’t you two finally admit your love and get together already?” Brenda asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned and walked away.

Thomas and MInho busted up laughing, their knees giving out and both of them falling to a heap on the floor. Thomas clutched at his sides, gasping for air. “Love?” He asked incredulously, glancing over at Minho. It seemed that Minho’s laughing fit was over, the look on his face oddly serious.

“What if they’re right?” He asked quietly, his eyebrows scrunching together for a moment before smoothing out. Thomas shrugged, laying back against the grass.

“Well then why don’t you be my boyfriend?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Sure.”

There was a noticeable difference in Thomas’ attitude the next day, everyone aware of how much happier he was.

***

The two lasted for years and years, then lasting a couple more years after that. They were happy and Thomas never got bored of Minho. He never got bored of the stupid jokes and the teasing, of the early morning runs and the easy way he could talk to Minho. So when the time came it was so much easier to ask Minho to marry him. Though this time, Minho choked up a bit more than he had planned, though he wouldn’t tell another living soul.

***

They stood together in front of the cliff, hand in hand. Thomas had never seen Minho happier, had never seen the other Gladers in such a good mood. It was a good day, all of them celebrating and smiling and laughing. Thomas couldn’t have asked for this day any differently.

Thomas smiled, clearing his throat nervously. “I, Thomas, take you, Minho to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. As I have given you my hand to hold I give you my life to keep.” Minho smiled back, repeating the words back to Thomas. Everyone cheered as the two shared a kiss.

***

“I, Newt, take you, Alby to by my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. As I have given you my hand to hold I give you my life to keep.”

Newt was the one to lean in and kiss Alby, his now husband. 


End file.
